


Called It!

by awakened_treepanda



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: About a month after Revelations, Don't question my FE logic, F/M, Inigo is a RobinxOlivia child, M/M, Owain is a LissaxLon'qu child, Soleil and Ophelia were made somehow, no incest i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakened_treepanda/pseuds/awakened_treepanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>So. Laslow and Odin are married. </p>
<p>(No this is not incest read the tags)</p>
<p>Anyway, the Awakening trio, with the help of a certain Anna, are now in front of a Dragon's Gate that's suppose to lead to their homeland. Their kids, lieges, and Corrin decide to tag along in curiousity at the enigmatic retainers. Upon returning to Ylissetol, Lissa is grinning madly at the gay couple...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>DISCONTINUED (for now)</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Called It!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow FE fans! This is Panda here, posting my first one-shot on this account =) I'm both excited and terrified at the reactions of this fic to the fans...  
> Anyway, this one-shot was inspired by a fan-made S support of Laslow and Odin (You're amazing, Unassuming Venusaur!) and with the help of a certain Tree, this fic was born! (I feel so touched haha ~Tree)  
> Enough talking, onto the fanfic!  
> ~Panda
> 
> 'of this fic to the fans' what????? don't you mean 'of the fans to this fic'????  
> ~Tree
> 
> Oh. Whoops. Let's just leave that there as proof of my grammaring XD  
> ~Panda

“I can't believe this is actually happening.” Laslow muttered. Selena snorted in laughter. Odin snickered at his husband.

The trio were now standing in front of a Dragon's Gate that, apparently, leads to their homeland, Ylisse. Laslow was standing in front, Odin to his right and their daughter Ophelia after him, said daughter muttering to herself about chosen warriors and mystical portals, as she twirled her blonde locks. To Laslow's right, their other daughter Soleil was grinning from ear-to-ear as she clutched her father's arm in anticipation. Strands of pink hair fell occasionally in front of her face as she bounced in excitement at the thought of seeing her parents' homeland. Selena was right behind them, whispering to her husband Subaki about their world. Her daughter, Caeldori, was talking with her boyfriend, Asugi, about the little she knew about her mother's homeland. Corrin was behind them, chatting idly with her Nohrian siblings Xander, Camilla, and Leo, as she played with her golden sword, Omega Yato.

About a week after Corrin's army defeated Anankos, Anna approached the dragon princess, stating that she had to return to her homeland called Ylisse. Confused at the name she didn't recognize, Corrin gathered her siblings to try and gather information on Anna's supposed homeland. None of them recognized the name, but Laslow, Selena, and Odin, who were present at the time, had widened eyes and gaping mouths, causing their lieges varying degrees of surprise at their retainers' reactions.

 

* * *

 

_"Laslow, do you recognize this 'Ylisse'?" Xander inquired, putting an emphasis at the foreign word._

_Laslow's face paled at the name as he tried and failed to form a response._

_"Selena? Darling, what's wrong?" Camilla asked her red-headed retainer._

_Selena looked down as she said, "Lady Camilla...I-I can't-"_

_"Odin? What's bothering you?" Leo asked the dark mage, who refused to look his liege in the eye._

_"Lord Leo...that place, Ylisse. That's..." Odin didn't finish his sentence, instead glancing at his fellow retainers, who nodded in understanding as the three of them said simultaneously:_

_"That's the name of our homeland."_

 

* * *

 

Upon hearing that Ylisse was the homeland of the mysterious retainers, Corrin declared that they would go through the Dragon's Gate and visit the land named Ylisse, much to the chagrin of said retainers. So they packed their bags, and thus, the current situation was formed.

"What's wrong, my beloved archrival?", Odin asked, winking playfully at the dancer, whose cheeks reddened slightly, “At long last, after 2 years of war against yet another dragon, we finally return to our homeland, the land we rescued from the evil claws of the Fell dragon, Grima. We will once again see the young faces of our noble parents, and encounter yet again our old friends and family! We have fulfilled the duties bestowed upon us, and we will disappear as quickly as we came. A heroic ending for Odin Dark!” Odin exclaimed theatrically, striking a pose.

Laslow looked away into the far distance, his expression that of reminiscing, "Odin, I...I guess that I'm just, well, surprised. I thought that after the war, the three of us would just disappear from this land without a trace, leaving the lives we made here. But now, fate has somehow gave us this...this opportunity to come back to this land. We could just go to our homeland, say farewells to our parents, and return here, just like that." Laslow paused, processing what he just said in disbelief, before continuing, "I...I just can't believe that after all those times of preparing myself to say goodbye, I'll never actually get to say it."

Laslow smiled at the thought.

"I won't have to leave the friends and family I've made," the dancer finished, feeling better from sharing his mental burden to his husband, "I just can't believe it."

Selena decided that this was a good time to intervene, "Well then, flirt, believe it! We're finally going back to our homeland, the land we fought for! We won't have to say goodbye to our loved ones, because we'll be taking them with us! Gods, how long does that take for you to realize?!" Selena exclaimed with a huff, her eyes betraying her words as it began to fill with tears. She walked over to her husband who comforted her with an embrace. Subaki chuckled softly at his tsundere wife causing said wife to lightly kick his groin which led to the sky knight ending his laughter with a shriek of pain. As Asugi muffled his own amusement, Caeldori walked up to her mother to help her father comfort her.

"Shh, mother, you don't have to hide your true feelings," Caeldori stroked her mother's back, the latter calming down and regaining her composure, "Mother is right, there's nothing to worry about! I may not know much, but I believe you're all just over thinking things." The young sky knight ended her thoughts, causing Asugi to nod in agreement.

"Selena's right." Laslow said, his lavender-grey eyes brightened slightly, erupting a smile from Odin, "We really are overthinking this, aren't we?" He sighed, his children giggling at their father's predicament.

Odin also sighed, shaking his head at his overthinking husband, "At last you have broken free from the chains of your mind! We will always be enigmatic heroes, breaking the very laws of time and space to save a foreign land. We would never be forgotten, no matter what! For our deeds have left a permanent mark in both our world, and this one." The dark mage dramatically answered, his grin causing Laslow to grumble with embarrassment.

"Can we just jump through the freaking portal already?!" The embarrassed dancer attempted to change the subject, failing to as his husband and his friend only laughed at him, the others joining in.

Odin recomposed himself, still snickering at the melancholic thoughts of his flustered husband. "Oh, but Laslow, you're the one who started this! Stop being such an overanalyzing partner and let's go!" He pecked Laslow's cheek before jumping through the portal.

"Father, wait for me!" Ophelia ran after her father, also jumping through the portal.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Selena mumbled, dragging her husband into the portal, with Caeldori and Asugi right behind them.

"Let's go!" Corrin exclaimed cheerfully, also jumping through the portal with her siblings in tow.

"Daddy, let's go too! I wanna meet my grandparents!" Soleil grinned as she also jumped through the gate.

Laslow, being the last one left, muttered to himself before following his daughter,

"I am such a loser."

* * *

"Well that was an...interesting experience. Is everybody-Woah, what happened to you guys?!" Corrin exclaimed the moment she got up from the ground and glanced at the enigmatic trio who, along with everyone else, had somehow ended up on the ground.

Laslow looked confused at Corrin's shocked face before realizing that he, Odin, and Selena had _somehow_ been reverted back to their appearances before traveling to Nohr.

Somehow.

_'Damn you Anankos.'_ Laslow thought irritably before the trio were suddenly bombarded with questions from the others.

"Woah, dad! Was that how you really looked like before? So cute!" Soleil exclaimed while observing Laslow's old indigo Mercenary attire.

"Father, what manner of sorcery is this?! Is this the power of the chosen ones?" Ophelia wondered in awe, amazed at her father's attire suddenly becoming that of a Myrmidon's.

"Mother! Your hair...it's as orange as Asugi's!" Caeldori's eyes widened in surprise as her mother blushed at her daughter's reaction. Asugi just nodded in agreement as the only orangette in the group.

Xander looked surprised, but quickly calmed himself as he observed his retainer's new attire and surprisingly white hair. Camilla cooed at her retainer's adorable new look. Leo's eyes widened at his retainer's raven black hair and even more so at the sword strapped on Odin's waist. As they all shared their surprised reactions, the bombarded trio only sighed. _'This is gonna take awhile'_ , the trio thought simultaneously. As Laslow, Selena, and Odin attempted to answer the group's questions, a peculiar girl in a very familiar cloak just happened to be passing through the area they were currently in. As she noticed the strangers crowding over three very familiar people, she immediately dashed towards them and tackled Laslow to the ground in a hug. The group backed away at the sight of the newcomer practically strangling Xander's retainer, but before they could retaliate, Selena and Odin gasped at the sight of her. Laslow struggled for breath as he managed to pry the hooded girl off before catching sight of her face. He immediately yanked her hood off, revealing a bright pink head, and began to embrace her instead. The girl took this opportunity to speak as Laslow released her and held her hand as if doubting her existence.

"Is...is it really you, Inigo?", the pinkette asked warily, to which the mercenary nodded happily, "You're finally back! It's been 2 _years_ brother, where have you been? I've missed you so much!" the girl now identified as Laslow, er, Inigo's sister, cried out, tears running down her face as she buried her head in her brother's chest.

As the others, aside from Selena and Odin, processed this new information about how Laslow is actually Inigo and the fact that he apparently has a sister, Inigo patted her sister's head as he calmed her down.

"Yes, Morgan. I'm finally back. With two others that you should remember." Laslow smiled at motioned towards Odin and Selena, and Morgan only smiled at the sight of the two familiar faces.

"Hehe, of course I wouldn't forget Owain and Severa. By the way, have you finally confessed to him?" Morgan grinned mischievously as her brother only blushed and sighed.

"Why yes I have, sis. We're married with two kids." Laslow proudly muttered, earning a gasp and squeal from his sister, "Soleil, Ophelia, meet your aunt Morgan." Inigo called for his two daughters as they approached their aunt with smiles on their faces.

"I'm Soleil. Nice to meet you, auntie! Your so cute!" Soleil joyfully greeted her aunt with a grin.

"Greetings, aunt Morgan. I am Ophelia dusk, daughter of the chosen ones." Ophelia gracefully bowed and winked.

Morgan cooed at her brother's daughters, "Woah, seriously? I'm already have 2 nieces? Sweet!" she exclaimed, earning a glance from Asugi.

"Did someone say sweet?" The male orangette asked, his girlfriend smacking him on the head and scolding him for only thinking about sugar. Morgan blinked at the couple's direction before facing her brother, "Is that..."

Inigo sighed, "No, that's Severa daughter Caeldori and her boyfriend Asugi."

Morgan shook her head in response. "No way."

"It's the truth, sis. Anyway, let's head to Ylisstol so I can start explaining to everybody why we've come back. Besides, I wanna see Mom and Dad." Laslow said as he gathered and informed everybody that they'll be heading towards Ylisstol, Ylisse's capital.

Morgan only snickered in response.

"No, Morgan. I am not using this as an excuse to change the subject."

"Suuuure you aren't."

 

**TO BE CONTINUED (SOMEDAY)**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud, my beta is finally posting her first ever work. T u T  
> (there was this one line tho in the first paragraph that just seemed like it didn't know how to arrange itself lmao kinda like my life)  
> (the tags omgrima so many characters that aren't even mentioned XD)  
> ~Tree  
> This actually took about a month to write 'cause I'm lazy :D  
> ~Panda  
>  **EDIT**  
>  This fic is discontinued until Grima-knows-when. Forgive me, but my FE fire's kinda died.  
> ~Panda


End file.
